


是小城主嘎！ 下

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 明明没有一个奇怪的字却要这里相见 人生真是艰难（。





	是小城主嘎！ 下

“好了好了，早就不痛了，哥哥别哭了好不好？”  
直到抱回内间，倚在罗汉床上喂谢怜吃了几块桃子，小家伙还是红着眼睛，双手捂着花城手臂上的刺青，宝贝又心疼的，就差敞开怀塞进衣服里抱着了。  
“早就不痛了，我那时候就想着永远不能忘了哥哥对我的好，这才刺上去的，就是字太难看，当时真没觉得疼，哥哥，信我。”  
眼见着是哄不好了，小奶怜眼窝子浅得要命——看见花城的眼罩要哭，看见花城的刺青要哭……连摸到花城冰凉的皮肤，都会想起来他早早战死和后面一连串的苦痛，越想越难过，偏偏小孩子最是藏不住情绪，花城不哄还好，一开口，就惹得谢怜边往他怀里钻边嚎啕大哭。  
他抽噎道是我当初不应该留你一个人在殿里，带在身边你就不会死的那么早，我还害得你被那么多、那么多、呜哇——  
花城手脚都不知道该怎么摆了，既想着小孩子有委屈就应该发泄，憋久了对身体不好，又舍不得他这种水漫金山地哭，猫似的尖细哭声拧成了小鞭子，抽得鬼王心头血肉模糊，又给渗出来的血温热过，伤口深刻，里面一刀一斧刻满了那个人的名字。一颗真心热腾腾捧出来，不计后果千哄万哄，希望能逗他开心。

“哭伤眼睛可就看不清我了，哥哥？”  
这招果然唬住了小孩儿，谢怜扒在他怀里，眼白是红的眼尾是红的，白嫩面皮儿一衬，像朵颤巍巍开起来的海棠。  
“早就没事了，现在我们不是好好的吗？嗯？”花城拧干浸过冷水的丝帕给他敷眼睛，“晚上吃糟鸭好不好，有没有什么想吃的？”  
谢怜吸了吸鼻子，闷闷道我想吃蟹壳黄，花城笑道好啊，洗把脸，哥哥和三郎一起揉面？  
他说着，手不老实地将小孩儿揉搓一番，谢怜怕痒，咯咯笑着躲闪，见他终于笑了，花城松了口气，凑过去把人压在软垫上，轻轻亲了下眉心。  
“可算笑了。”

 

谢怜晚上吃得有点多，靠在床头消食，花城怕他夜里难受，去厨房开了一小坛糖渍山楂，又蒸了酥酪，并另外几样小点心，一齐端回床帐子里。  
“哈哈，三郎快过来坐？”缓过最开始的那股手足无措恨不能哭得天崩地裂的劲儿，谢怜直觉得浑身每块骨头都酥了，开始格外粘人。他窝在花城腿上，一块接着一块地吃山楂，花城张开手，隔着衣服盖住他胸口到小腹，打圈轻揉，笑道三郎没带过小孩儿，有什么不体贴的地方，哥哥可千万要指出来。  
谢怜给他揉得眯起眼，轻声说我小时候也不会过得比现在惬意啦，眼珠子转了转，忽然抱住花城手臂，亲了亲他指间绳结，奶着嗓子叫了声三郎哥哥。  
“……”花城额角青筋抽动，看起来是在极力忍耐，偏生小孩儿得了趣味，一骨碌坐起来，爬到花城身上，伸出小手捧住他的脸，自喉结开始，密匝匝亲上去，贴着花城嘴唇磨蹭一阵，噗嗤笑了起来。  
“哥哥，你再撩我，我就、我……”花城抿着嘴，见谢怜笑得开怀，便干脆扔了劳什子的尊严，搂着人躺下，随小捣蛋鬼折腾。  
谢怜没多久就犯困了，他天不亮就出门，折腾到现在又是中招又是哭的，早就累得抬不起手指，软绵绵让花城抱去擦洗身体换衣服，甫沾到床褥钻进花城怀里，没多久就睡熟了。  
他睡着的样子实在太可爱，比起眉眼长开后玉似的温和沉静不同，微微皱着眉，嘴唇菱角似的鲜嫩，时不时抽抽鼻子，眼尾还是有点红，倒是无端的天真烂漫，仿佛黑夜中也能发出光来。  
花城撑着头守了一会儿，之前洗澡的时候，他偷偷将谢怜里里外外检查个遍，没发现什么中了诅咒的迹象，反而发现这人气血有些亏……但这是连续几日操劳累的。  
怎么会无缘无故变回孩童模样呢，他心头生疑，捏捏谢怜耳尖，轻声问：“哥哥，你今天是怎么落水的？”  
谢小娇气包哼哼唧唧不愿睁眼，花城偏生不让他睡死，捏着耳朵不停地问，谢怜困得厉害，黏糊道洗了把脸，不知怎么就栽进去了。  
“呵啊……下回我会注意……求求你咯，让我睡觉好不好，我身上好酸哦……”他嘟嘟囔囔，又往花城怀里拱了拱，花城干脆解开衣带把他裹进来，小心撩开他的头发防止小孩一翻身压到。  
他不放心离开谢怜太久，遂给引玉去了通灵，让他查一下河水有没有问题。  
引玉那头稀里哗啦的，好像是又开始半夜拆房子。可怜的下弦月使一手指挥小师弟整理弄乱的卧室一手维持通灵手印，听见花城报出的方位，唔了一声。  
“城主，太子殿下可能是误入什么结界里，听您的描述，殿下应该是沾到忘忧河水了。”  
他顿了顿，假装听不见通灵那头奶声奶气的梦呓：“我现在去查看。”  
花城叹了口气，缓缓道，他生日前能恢复最好，不成也没事，你去吧，把权一真带走。  
引玉听出他画外音，心想城主这颗痴情种子，连人家童年都不放过，打消了连夜赶去的念头，瞪了眼砌墙的师弟，扯过被子继续睡了。

 

确实不需要太着急，不是诅咒没有受伤，有自己好端端护着，没什么好怕的。  
谁叫我什么都能给你，唯独差了个随心所欲的童年呢，花城亲了亲谢怜软乎乎的脸颊，抱着他闭上了眼。

 

谢怜变小之后，对于饮食的要求很快就从给个馒头就能心满意足进化到压桌的荤素点心少一样都不行，猫舌头得仿佛之前那个夹生饭就茶叶跟的是另一个人。  
撒娇耍赖无往不利，挑食粘人总能得逞，花城觉得新奇，他的爱人坚硬又温柔，哪知道小时候这么娇气，越养，越觉得以前说他是金枝玉叶的贵人，是糟践了谢怜的身价。  
比金枝玉叶贵重多了，他低头亲了亲孩子发旋，继续看他写字帖。  
是的，即使身体变小了，头脑依然是个千岁老年人的太子殿下，今日也在兢兢业业督促太子妃练字。  
“手好酸，不想写了。”谢怜放下笔，翻了翻十多页的成果，不满道：“变小了手腕没力气，写的太丑了。”  
花城正给他揉手腕，闻言忍不住笑得呲牙，谢怜头都不回，淡声说三郎今日不练，以后还是要补回来的，哎呦！  
“你偷亲我！”奶娃娃捂着耳朵转头瞪向罪魁祸首，偷袭的那位捏住他下巴，换了光明正大的亲法，弄得谢怜差点羞窘得哭出来。  
三郎的错，没忍住，花城舔掉谢怜唇边晶亮的痕迹，几句话就哄得小孩儿彻底忘了字帖，专心亲吻起来。反正现在什么都干不了，两人亲吻起来更是没个节制，谢怜几次觉得要被花城吞掉舌头，呜呜挣扎，都叫那人扣住后脑，按在桌上加倍欺负。

 

这么肆无忌惮的过了小半个月，临近谢怜生辰，寿星本人掰着手指头数今年自己多少岁的时候，花城悄悄去了书房。  
引玉早就等在那里，见人进来，恭敬一礼：“城主。”  
花城朝窗外瞟了眼，示意他说下去，引玉从袖中取出一只紫竹小筒，感叹道：“殿下外出那日五行转阴，山北水南结界不稳，幽冥的河水混进人间被殿下沾到。”  
“属下冒昧推测，殿下落水前就已经变小，是因身体突然变化下盘不稳才跌了进去，不是什么突发隐疾，城主大可放心。”  
“……我猜到了，哥哥身体有什么问题我会不知道？”花城曳了他一眼，抛了几抛小竹筒，问道：“这就是那河水？”  
引玉颔首：“正是，属下翻遍相关典籍，殿下体内阴气散尽就能恢复。”  
花城啧了声……他自己是鬼，又几乎同谢怜夜夜笙歌，谢怜早就鬼气缠身，阴气不被滋养就算好，有那功夫等它自然散去，还不如重新养他一回。  
“就没有别的办法吗？”  
引玉面色微僵，拱手道：“有是有，就是您也许不会赞成……”  
“只要哥哥能恢复，就算要我这条命也无所谓，啧，除了带他去上天庭住一阵，没有别的更好办法了？”  
引玉哭笑不得，我就是要说这个，花城不耐烦地摆摆手，一扭头看见书房门开了条缝，两步迎过去，抱起门外的小孩儿，让他坐在自己肩膀上，小声问他怎么自己跑出来了。  
“不是说好了出门都让三郎抱着的吗？”  
谢怜薅了下他头发，朝一旁的引玉尴尬笑笑，引玉连忙寻个借口溜走，心说溜了溜了上天庭话本子又该更新了。

他临走前还是忍不住从门缝偷偷看了一眼，书房里，红衣绣金的小孩被同样一身大红衣衫的男人托着腋下高高举起，笑得天真烂漫。  
那笑声仿佛凝在时光里，倏地回溯百年，吉光片羽。

 

 

“我不去。”奶怜实力耍赖。  
“必须去，不然长不高。”花城实力胡扯。  
小孩儿红了脸，支支吾吾说反正就是一点阴气，慢慢散了就好，我才不要出门。他说这话的时候，小手死死攥着花城胸口，垂着眼，睫毛刮得花城胸口酥麻酸痛，差点就心软同意。  
他最看不得谢怜不开心，软声解释道鬼市毕竟在至阴阵眼上，于哥哥身体恢复不利，虽然三郎也很想手把手带哥哥长大，但拖得久了万一出了什么闪失，三郎还要不要活了？  
“哥哥生辰前我们就回来，在家热热闹闹做一大桌子菜，好不好？”  
谢怜担心花城去了会被一众神官针对，又舍不得留他独个儿在千灯观里，左思右想，觉得怕什么，大不了拉偏架呗，殿里留谁不留谁，当然是我这个主人说了算。

花城掷了骰子，推开房门，再迈出来，已经站在仙乐宫门前。他仰头望着巍峨的朱红大门，挑眉捏捏谢怜耳垂：“千灯观修的比这里好多了，哥哥觉得呢？”  
“是是是，快进去快进去。”谢怜发笑，花城总爱在这些地方较真儿，他早就摸清了套路，“大门没有千灯观的气派，里面花草也没有千灯观的玲珑别致……仙乐宫里也没有三郎呀。”  
他蚊子似的哼哼，悄悄红了耳朵，花城笑了笑，踹开上有禁制的大门，抱着谢怜走了进去。  
谢怜：“……”  
不按常理进门，真有我的风范。

 

宫里常年无人踏足，除了有些清冷，倒也还算干净，花城换了千灯观中带来的被褥，给谢怜脱了外衣靴子塞进去，自己去后面温泉池子里提了热水回来，给他擦脸擦手。  
“我要打坐吗？”谢怜小声问道，花城扔下丝帕子，搂着他翻来覆去地亲吻，笑道放松，这里灵气充沛，睡一觉就好了。  
见他捏着鼻子承认这里灵气充沛，谢怜差点捂着肚子满床打滚，花城担心他扭到哪里，伸手捞他，谢怜不让捞，嘻嘻哈哈手蹬脚刨。两人玩闹间，寝殿大门突然被道匹练白光劈开，一白衣披甲的少年提剑冲进来，见着榻上情形，连连后退，惊道：“师父？！”  
谢怜：“……”我不要做神了。  
郎千秋瞪向花城，声音都在颤抖：“我、我轮值到这里看见仙乐宫门上禁制破了，就、就进来查看，你、你怎么敢！？”  
“你怎么敢擅自把儿子带进来！！”  
“千秋！”谢怜晚了半拍，只好牢牢抱住花城手臂，防止他真的拍死郎千秋，“千秋这事一言难尽你先出去！”  
郎千秋想走，但冲进来时眉眼熟悉的小孩衣衫不整被血雨探花按在床上的画面实在太骇人，他反应慢了些，不等质询，就被呼啸的银蝶阵赶出了仙乐宫。

“让我起来……”谢怜有气无力呻吟道，花城去前殿加固了禁制，留下两只银蝶，这样路过的神官一眼就能知道宫里来了谁，但凡有点脑子就不会进来打扰。  
谢怜悄悄进了通灵阵，听见里面正在炸锅，叹了口气，也懒得解释，不防花城突然抬手搭在他额角，笑道诸位好啊。  
众神官：“……”我们到底要充多少功德才能屏蔽你！！！  
花城笑笑，撤了通灵，不再管神官们又说了什么，专心抱过谢怜，帮他疏导灵脉。聚着法力的手掌心暖洋洋的，谢怜被他按得昏昏欲睡，困倦间突然感觉肚子痛了一下，唔地蜷起身体。  
“怎么了？”花城变了脸色，见谢怜捂着小腹说不出话，抱着他的手臂都在微微发抖：“肚子不舒服？”  
就疼了一下，来得快去得也快，谢怜缓过一口气，低声道肚子里面好像有东西，涨得难受。  
说话的功夫，他平坦柔软的小腹肉眼可见地鼓了起来，谢怜吓得够呛，强迫自己冷静下来，求助般的望向花城。  
花城右手轻轻搭在他小腹上，凝神探了片刻，忽然皱起眉，谢怜心里一咯噔，磕磕巴巴问他怎么了。  
“……哥哥别紧张，是那股阴气逼出来了，”他手掌往下挪了挪，隔着亵裤抚摸小孩儿腿根，语气十分微妙：“这玩意无处可去，只能在哥哥身体里寻个鬼气最重的地方……咳，三郎的错，之前不该硬灌哥哥的。”  
出事前，花城拉着他胡搞乱搞，次次都要弄进去，几天下来，谢怜被灌得排也不是留着也不是，虽然临走前草草清理过，但到底没弄得特别干净，还是留了一部分。  
谢怜这次是真的羞出了眼泪，呜咽着对花城连抓带咬，带着哭腔问道那该怎么办啊。  
“咳，希望三郎说完哥哥别生气。”花城挠挠鼻子，眼睛盯着帐角香囊，“真的别生气。”  
“……”  
“既然这东西会寻找鬼气深重的地方，不如三郎亲自把他引出来。”  
“……”  
“我不碰你，别怕。”  
“……”  
“哥哥，不行吗？”  
“……”  
谢怜忍无可忍，主动脱了裤子。

 

 

第二日醒来，恢复十七岁身体的谢怜赤条条被花城桎梏在怀里，鬼王还在睡，谢怜动了动，腹部和腿根上的东西随着动作，蹭到枕边人身上。  
花城带着浓重鼻音地哄他再睡一会儿，翻了个身，把谢怜放在自己身上，睡得轻轻打鼾。  
“……”谢怜心情复杂，深深觉得美色误事，以后绝不能因为花城长得好看就任他为所欲为。  
“哥哥，把被子盖盖好。”花城半睁开眼，将醒未醒的模样甜软得要命。  
刚发过誓不能再千依百顺的谢怜，拉过被子将两人裹紧，花城隔着被子摸了摸他后腰，轻声说三郎刚才梦见哥哥了。  
“嗯？”  
“算了，也不是什么好梦。”他叹了口气，谢怜摘掉他的眼罩，用嘴唇温柔地蹭他干瘪的右眼，温声道不想说就不说，天还早，再睡一会儿吧。  
花城搂着他翻了个身，在晨光中甜腻腻接了个吻，慢吞吞道：“我梦见我回到太子坡了。”  
“我巡逻回来，正好看见哥哥从城墙上跳下来，好不容易赶过去接住你，怀里的却突然成了小哥哥，还穿着肚兜带着长命锁。”  
花城往下挪了挪，把头埋进谢怜胸口，声音闷闷的：“我一边躲一边带着哥哥生活，想要给哥哥最好的，但是那时候……那时候根本做不到，不论带什么回去，都不能让哥哥过得开开心心的。”他死死抱住谢怜的腰，“心里一急，就醒了。”  
“你啊……”谢怜眯眼笑起来，抬手拢了拢花城的头发。  
“堂堂鬼王，连梦都做不明白。”  
这男人生得好看，眉眼都是极浓的黑色，鼻梁高挺，唇薄而色淡，明明是个俊俏到邪厉的面相，望过来的时候，眼睛里却总盛着不可思议的柔软。  
看着看着，就忍不住凑得更近了些，含住那人薄薄两片嘴唇，柔声道：“你这么好，我怎么会不开心呢。”  
我喜欢你还来不及，怎么会不开心呢。  
“三郎还真想过，若是哥哥飞升前就遇见我，会怎么样。”花城翻身压住他，“也许根本入不了太子殿下的眼吧。”  
谢怜心头酸软得要了命，放松身体任他动作，声音破碎，一字一哼地道，没有那么多假设，我飞升那年三郎贵庚，那么小就想着谈情说爱？  
“而且……啊……”他难耐地皱起眉，花城特意停下动作听他说话，谢怜又痒又热，舌头几乎不受控制，含混道：“重点是你，而不是怎样的你呀。”

重点是我喜欢你，而不是喜欢怎样的你。  
就算是天潢贵胄，也架不住姻缘既定的心动呀。

谢怜从宫里出来时，天色擦黑，他站在汉白玉栏杆边，看山峦一点点吞吃下太阳，浓稠的紫色漫天泼洒，越过头顶，把颜色尚浅的天幕一丝丝染上深沉颜色。  
花城从后面握住他的手腕，带着人稍微转了个身，和他一起看成千上万盏长明灯飘飘悠悠升上来。  
豆豆灯火游得进了，整个上天庭都被染成温暖的金红，有神官好奇地凑近看了一眼漂浮的灯，见那灯罩上以极其狂乱毫无章法的墨迹绘了些什么，幼稚，又无端的极度浪漫。

那厢，谢怜拢过一盏灯，盯着上面的小诗看了一会，忽然在暖色光芒中展开眷恋的笑，从眼角眉梢直到唇边，都透出积攒已久的炽烈爱意。  
他在宫墙里长大的时候，从未想过，有朝一日，自己也会赤诚坦荡地爱上一个人。  
像是一场繁华大梦终于被赋予真实的重量。

生日快乐，我最珍重的你。


End file.
